Letters from Heaven
by amam29
Summary: Set after 3x11 It had been six years since Emma and Henry left. Henry is 16 and Emma finds a curious letter that she didn't knew she had.


**Hi, this is my first fic, well is more like a one-shot, idk, i you like it and ****constructive**** comments just let me know in the reviews, and please be gentle whit me, i'm already insecure in my writting skills and it's the first time that i dare myself to put something that i've write online (/.\).**

**Sorry for the gramatical and maybe ortography mistakes, english is not my mother language but i tried :3**

**So... uhh yeah! Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or their characters and i don't make profit from this. **

**Oh, and Enjoy! plus Happy New Year! :D**

* * *

It had been six years since she and Henry moved from Boston to New York when the kid was ten.

They adapted to New York really fast, she was working as detective in NY Police Dept. and Henry was doing well in school even if he was a little sixteen years old rebel. That sneaked out of the apartment to be whit his friends, good thing he didn't drink, smoke or do drugs.

She was searching one of the old boxes that had Henry's paperwork on it, grades, extra curricular and that kind of stuffs when she found a letter, she didn't remember nor know what could be, but it had her name written in a perfect cursive handwrite, she opened it, unfold it and started to read.

_Dear Emma,_

_By the time you find this you and Henry will be already gone, I know what you're thinking 'who left this here and how she or he knows me?' well, you used to know me but now you don't. That was my price to pay for being selfish all this time and don't try to remember me. I'm no longer part of your memories, but you'll be part of mines forever._

_I hope Henry is doing well. I wish he could still remember me but how I've already said before that was my price to pay for being selfish, he's a good kid and he will always be, he can be stubborn and hard to handle sometimes, I guess he still is, he takes that from me, while growing up be patient whit him, in a few years you will think that he's going away from you, be patient, he'll come back to you again, his search of freedom always include his mother._

_Oh Emma, my sweet Emma. Wish I had said to you sooner what I used and still feel for you. You where a pain in the ass for me since the first time I meet you, you keep challenging me and trying to make a place in my life for yourself which I had to admit you did and I didn't realized it till the fist time I lost you, I just wanted you the hell out of my life, but you refused to go and I knew in my deepest thoughts that i didn't want you to do so._

_The first time I list you, I couldn't I __didn't want__ to believe it, every night I whished for it to be just a horrible nightmare that you would be there in the morning when I wake up, that it was just a dream, I refused to let you go. That was the moment that I realized that I loved __and still__ love you I keep whishing for __this__ to be a nightmare._

_Emma, I was a coward, I was afraid and I never had the chance to tell you how I really feel about you and now it's too late. There is no day that passes by that I regret that, so if this is the only way to do it, I'll do it._

_Emma I love you and I will forever do. You where the only person that was there for me when no one was, even when I always pushed you out you always came back to me, you where the only one that always saw me for who I really was and not for the labels that people put me, you pushed all my buttons down, you challenged me and I challenged you back, you used to press my nerves and I used to do the same to you, you wrecked my walls and you and Henry where the only ones that saw the real me and I forever will be grateful for that, I knew you cared about me I was able to see it in those beautiful green eyes of yours, but was to scared to you how I feel I was scared that you wouldn't fell the same and you will left and leave me and Henry heartbroken because of you left, I wasn't able to get over another broken heart, we'll never find out what would happened if I did. I have to admit that I first was jealous of you, Henry was more interested in you since the moment he found you, I was feeling that I was left out that I was no longer part of his life and the irony is that now I'm not longer part of his or your life and it's horrible, then he came back to me and the not yours, he was not mine, he was ours, he was __our__ son, when he became our son I couldn't stop picturing how my life would be whit both of you in it, we had been a family not the traditional one, but still a family, you me and Henry, but if I wanted that I had to do the fist big step and I was to afraid to do it so I lose it all, I've could had everything I always wanted, family, love and happiness because you two had given me that you two made me feel alive, cared and loved. But my fear and my selfishness blinded me and now I lost you for the second time and this time is forever. The curse said it; this was my price to pay. I had to say goodbye to the thing I love the most; my family, __my happiness__._

_I hope that you and Henry are happy and alright and remember Ms. Swan, Sheriff Swan, my Savior, __my__Emma__ that I will always love you._

_ Regina._

She couldn't contain the single tear that rolled through her cheek and landed on the letter, she remembered her, flashes of past memories whit her started to come to her mind, the fights, the almost kisses, the picture perfect of the three of them as a family and the feelings.

"I will always love you too, Madame Mayor, Mayor Mill, my Queen, _my Regina_", she softly whispered as she hold the letter tight to her chest.


End file.
